It has been known since Einstein's break with classical physics that light travels as both a wave and particle, and that energy is directly proportional to a body's inertia and to the speed of light. It has been also known from his special relativity that the energy of any object can be found by combining its inert with its kinetic energy in an equation with just three parameters: mass, the speed of light and the particle speed. However, to support his theory, Einstein required that time is locked into energy's conservation and conversion principles.
Due to the energy crises and environmental problems, finding alternative energy solutions has been recently put back into the scientific and political discourse. However, at technology level, time is still within the reversibility domain, and energy devices are sill dependent on entropy constancy. Solar energy, for example, has been considered as solely localized, exclusively based on linear models of energy conservation and conversion.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for a system for transmitting electromagnetic radiation that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles, limitations, and deficiencies of currently available energy generating and distributing systems.